Honest Trailer - Rocky IV
Honest Trailers - Rocky IV is the 272nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy in the style of a vault episode. It parodies the 1985 sports drama film Rocky IV. The video is 4 minutes 22 seconds long. It was published on November 20, 2018, to coincide with the theatrical release of the sequel Creed II. ''It has been viewed over 1.1 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Rocky IV on YouTube' ''"Get ready for Rocky Balboa's biggest challenge yet: punching communism in the face!" '~ Honest Trailers - Rocky IV'' Script Wait, Creed II is here already? Yes! Let's get pumped by pulling an 80s classic out from the Honest Trailer vault. Now that ''Star Wars'' is done for good, Roger Moore has walked away from the Bond franchise and Superman 3 proved we're pretty tired of comic book movies, at least we still have Rocky. Seriously? Where could they possibly go from Rocky 3? Make their kids fight each other? That'd be dumb. ''Rocky IV.'' You've seen Rocky punch Apollo Creed. You've seen him punch Mr. T. Now get ready for Rocky Balboa's biggest challenge yet: punching communism in the face! When a Russian murders his worst enemy/best friend, he'll seek revenge in a showdown so epic it requires a training montage, another training montage, and the third bonus montage of Rocky thinking about his past training montages. Man, it's like a dream inside of a dream. '''Is there a word for that? Nah! But it'll take more than fancy editing to beat Ivan Drago, a Soviet punching machine who's bewildered by our strange American ways - like showgirls and electricity. He's a boxer of very few words - only 46 in the whole movie to be exact ('''Drago:' "If he dies, he dies"). And somehow this undefeated gold medalist has taken our heroes by surprise. Forcing Rocky to fly all the way to Russia in order to lift... things, run in the snow, and chop down trees. Sure, he could have done all that in Lake Tahoe, but yeah! Suck it you dirty commie trees! Think you've seen everything the 'Rocky 'franchise has to offer? You have! 'Coz Paulie is still getting bullied, Adrian is still telling her boxer husband not to box ''('Adrian:' "It's suicide! You can't win") and Rocky is still bravely soaking up punches with his face. But thrill as the old formula gets a shot of new life with some updated geopolitics and futuristic talking robot ('''Robot:' "Please make a wish"). You know, it's actually kind of sweet that Stallone put a robot designed to help autistic kids in the movie. But also it's kind of weird that he makes Paulie have sex with it ''('Paulie:' "That's my girl." '''Robot:' "You're the greatest. See you sport!" Paulie: "She loves me.")'' HOW?! So if you're ready to see the Soviet Union crumble one punch at a time but you can't wait long enough to watch Stalline help our brave Mujahideen friends do it in the upcoming Rambo movie (Rambo III), let Rocky remind the world that nobody messes with the United States and gets away with it. Especially not Russia! ("Now blast this guy's teeth out"). Hell yeah! Man, can you imagine a future if Russia is still the bad guy and Hollywood is still making Rocky movies? Ha! What am I saying?! We'll leave the sci-fi to that Austrian dude ''(Terminator: "'I'll be back"). Starring: Stallone as Rocky Balboa Ramky Balbambo; Lundgren as Ivan Drago From Russia, With Glove; R.O.B. The Robot; Weathers as Dead Apollo Creed Definitely Ain't Gonna Be No Rematch; Nielson as Ludmilla Drago Even Redder Sonja; artist LeRoy Neiman as the Ring Announcer Gene Shalit? and... wins Yo Adrian! I Made a Metaphor About Humanzing Political Opponests As They Face The Eventual Collapse Of The Economic System Amid Their Modernization At The End of A Decade-Long Cold War That Almost Ended In Our Mutual Destruction! I Mean, I Did It! ''Rocky IV'' I've So wait, if Rocky, Paulie and Adrian are all in Russia, who's watching the kids? music, cut to red, whip zoom to: the Robot Viewer comments The viewer comments pay tribute to American comic book writer '''Stan Lee, who passed away on November 12, 2018, aged 95. Stan Lee was known for co-creating numerous popular fictional characters, including superheroes Spider-Man, the X-Men, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Black Panther, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and Ant-Man. Stan Lee was also known for appearing in cameo roles in every Marvel movie. Please say: "Excelsior!" in honor of Stan Lee. Rest in peace. ''~ Nejc Zupan ''In honor of Stan Lee, please say: "With great power comes great responsibility." ''~ McKoo Staples ''In honor of Stan Lee, please say "Fareweill True Believers!" ~ walk3rk1ng Please say "The greated superpower is luck" in honor of Stan Lee? ''~ Nikki Manson Dragonfox ''Please say 'Ya know, I guess one person CAN made a difference. Nuff said!' In honor of Stan Lee ''~ Smith Wesson Trivia * This is a 'vault episode, meaning it was made to look like it was produced in the same year the film was released. This includes adding a VHS filter to all footage and only making pop culture references that someone in 1985 would understand. Other vault episodes include ''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, 'Top Gun and Captain America (1990). * The writers said the appeal of vault episodes is getting to make comments that are funny in hindsight. For example, the perception of the Mujahideen in the 80s was that they were American allies in the Cold War against the Soviets, but in 2018 the Mujahideen are known as the precursor to contemporary jihadist movements like the terrorist group al-Qaeda. * This is the first Rocky movie to get an Honest Trailer. Screen Junkies haven't made Honest Trailers for many sports films, though they did make an Honest Trailer for Space Jam. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many more awesome 1980s movies including Predator, Robocop, Top Gun,''' Batman (1989),'' 'Ghostbusters, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Die Hard, Labyrinth, The Princess Bride and many more. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Rocky IV has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Egotastic called the Honest Trailer "hilarious" and was full of "some great zingers." Egotastic also highlighted the video's vintage style. Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer was "pretty funny" and "one of the more entertaining of their recent episodes." SlashFilm appreciated the Honest Trailer's observation about the excessive number of training montages. In addition, SlashFilm highlighted the video's retro vibe and the ironic joke about ''Inception. ''Entertainment.ie found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out Drago's limited dialogue, the excessive training montages, and for zoning in on "the weird relationship between Uncle Paulie and that robot, not to mention the fact that nobody's heard of Ivan Drago before boxing him." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * '‘Rocky IV’ Honest Trailer: How Many Training Montages Does This Movie Have? '- SlashFilm article * 'The Honest Trailer for 'Rocky IV' is here, and it must break you '- Entertainment.ie article * 'Prep For 'Creed II' With This Hilarious 'Rocky IV' Honest Trailer Video ' - Egotastic article * 'The Rocky IV Honest Trailer Is A Glorious ‘80s Callback '- CinemaBlend article * 'ROCKY IV Gets the Honest Trailers Treatment and It's Pretty Funny '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Sports Category:Drama Category:1980s Category:Vault episode Category:Franchises Category:Sylvester Stallone Category:Season 12 Category:MGM Category:United Artists